Dance of the Vampire Queen
by swiftsonic77
Summary: It's Halloween Night! Sally is throwing a party at her castle and many of her friends show up. Rouge shows up as a Vampire Queen to the party, looking for her Scarlet Pimpernel.


_(Based on the Phineas and Ferb episode Druselsteinoween)_

Dance of the Vampire Queen

It was Halloween night and the moon cast a spooky glow over New Mobotropolis. There was a ghostly chill in the air but that wasn't stopping the citizens of the city to have some fun, everyone was either out trickier treating or at the big party being held in Acorn castle.

Sally had asked her Brother, King Elias Acorn, if they could throw a Halloween party in the castle. Elias happily agreed and had servants decorate the ball room with Halloween decorations.

Sally asked Vector and Mina if they could run sound and music. The two agreed and had set up a stage with sound boards and speakers and chose some spooky rock songs to play.

It was 9:00 and guests started to show up in a bunch of different costumes. Sally was standing near the front door welcoming guest as they walked in, she was dressed as Mrs. Marvel.

Nicole appeared behind her dressed in her Iron Nicole design. "Wow Sally, looks like it's going to be a big turnout"

Sally turned around and smiled at her best friend. "Yeah I was worried not a lot of people would show up"

"Hey guys"

The two girls turned around and saw Tails, Amy and Espio. Tails was dressed in an Iron Fox armored suit, Amy was dressed as a witch and Espio was wearing a ninja outfit.

"Wow great costumes you guys" said Sally. Nicole nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks" said Espio and Tails, as they headed inside.

Amy smiled at Nicole and Sally. "You guys have awesome outfits as well"

The two thanked Amy as the pink hedgehog waved goodbye and headed inside. Sally leaned over to Nicole "Isn't Espio a ninja every day?"

"Yeah, but I think he looks cute in his ninja outfit" Nicole said dreamily. Sally rolled her eyes and smiled.

Inside the ball room everyone seemed to be having fun. Some were dancing to the music that Vector and Mina were playing on stage. Others were enjoying the food that was set out to be eaten and some were just standing chatting with friends.

In one corner of the room was Rouge the Bat, who was dressed as a vampire queen. She looked around the room hoping to find the person she was looking for.

"Oh where is he?" She was looking for her boyfriend who said he would be dressed as the scarlet pimpernel.

"Hey Rouge"

The bat turned to the side and saw Julie-Su walking up to her.

"Jules…." said Rouge slowly as she realized that they were wearing the same outfit.

"Whoops" said the pink and lavender echidna as she put her hands on her hips. "I guess there are going to be two vampire queens at this party, what are the chances right?"

Blaze the Cat then walked up beside her, she too wore a vampire queen costume. She simply stared at the bat and echidna who both stared back.

"I'm goanna go change" Blaze said, turning around and walking away.

The echidna turned back to Rouge "So who are you looking for?" asked Julie-Su.

"My boyfriend said he would be here but I-" She then saw a guy dressed in a scarlet pimpernel outfit. "Oh wait here he is now" she pulled him in between her and Julie-Su.

The pimpernel looked at her and smiled. "Ooh a vampire, it's a good thing I have my neck covered" Rouge stepped back a bit in surprise when she realized it was Knuckles.

"You're not my boyfriend" she stated.

Knuckles looked surprised as well. "Oh sorry Rouge, I…I thought you were-"

"Knuckles it's me, Julie-Su" said the girl on the other side of him.

He turned to her and smiled. "Ooh a vampire, its good thing I have my-"

"Yeah, heard you the first time" she said cutting him off.

Meanwhile Tails was walking around when he saw Cosmo by a stone column. He walked over to her.

"Hey if it isn't Mother Nature herself" he said.

Cosmo turned to him. She was dressed in a green outfit with leaf and vine designs on it. The flowers on her head were bloomed out.

"Well hello Iron Fox" she said giggling. Tails' face plate lifted up to reveal his face, he smiled at her.

"So are you having fun so far?"

Cosmo nodded and looked around. "Yeah this party is really fun"

"Sure is" Tails agreed "Hey you want to join me for some punch?"

"Sure" she said smiling as her and Tails headed over to the punch bowl.

Back with Rouge, who was still looking for her boyfriend was getting a bit impatient.

"Where is he? He should have been here by now" she then caught a glimpse of a guy dressed as the scarlet pimpernel walking up behind her.

She twirled her hair as she turned to him "Well it's about time…wait who are you?" she asked the bear in the costume.

"I'm the scarlet pimpernel"

"As am I" said another guy dressed in the same outfit.

"Same here" said another.

"We are all here!"

Rouge found herself surrounded by guys wearing pimpernel outfits, none of them being her boyfriend.

"Ugh" she groaned while hanging her head in frustration.

Blaze walked up wearing a pimpernel outfit. "Hey what's going…ohh for crying out loud" she narrowed her eyes while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok everyone get your dance shoes on, because were about to rock out!" yelled Mina.

Everyone in the room cheered as Vector started doing some sick beats on a DJ set, while Mina started to sing.

On the dance floor Tails and Cosmo were dancing together. Amy tried getting Shadow to dance with her. On another part of the dance floor by Espio and Nicole, a grey echidna was break dancing, with a yellow cat with pink and red hair dancing beside him.

As the song kept playing the lights went out and some red and orange lasers started to shine out around the ball room. Mist started to cover the dance floor.

After a few moments of the song, Rouge was leaning against a wall about to give up looking in till she saw a certain blue hedgehog in a pimpernel outfit staring at her from across the room.

Her eyes lit up and smiled. "Now that is my boyfriend" Sonic winked at her and the two walked over to each other in till they stood in the center of the dance floor.

On the stage Vector switched to a slow song while Mina handed the microphone to the grey echidna as he walked up on stage.

He lifted the microphone to his face and began to sing.

(I recommend that you listen to the song _Haunted by You_ from Phineas and Ferb. I would put a link to the song, but my computer has decided to be dumb)

Sonic and Rouge began dancing around each other, both smiling and glancing at one another.

They then turned around and faced one another, Sonic grabbed hold of his cape and spread in out. He then slowly spun around her a few times. Rouge smiled as he stopped a few times to gaze at her beauty. He then stopped behind her both of their backs facing one another.

The hedgehog and bat turned toward each other and Sonic offered out his hand to his dance partner. Rouge grinned and took his hand. They started to do the tango.

As they danced Sonic put his hands on Rouge's slender waist and lifted her in the air and began spinning around. As she spun in midair, Rouge locked her eyes with Sonic's as they smiled at each other lovingly.

He then set her back on her feet. The duet then backed away from each other while holding onto each other's hand. Sonic pulled her towards him and she spun past him while switching hands. Sonic then pulled her close to him and held her in his embrace.

Rouge leaned her face closer to his their noses almost touching. He felt her hands slowly slide up along his shoulders, a playful smile forming on her lips.

The hedgehog smirked and they began dancing close to each other. After a few moments Sonic dipped his vampire queen just as the song ended.

Rouge sighed happily and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Nice of you to finally show up"

Sonic chuckled softly. "Yeah, you're not goanna believe this, but all the costume shops were out of pimpernel outfits"

The bat laughed softly "Oh I believe it"

The music changed to rock and roll again and people started to rock out. The couple decided to walk off the dance floor and outside in the palace garden. They found a small stone bench and sat down. The moonlight shined over them as they gazed up at the night sky.

Rouge leaned against Sonic and closed her eyes.

"Sorry about being late" Sonic apologized, breaking the silence.

"It's ok" she replied "Better late than never"

"So I noticed that there were a lot of vampire queens at this party"

Rouge opened her eyes and slowly stood in front of him. He saw the playful smile once more.

"Well I hope those other vampires know the rule with you and me" she traced a finger along his chest.

"And that would be?" asked Sonic not taking his eyes off her.

Rouge gave him a sexy smile "I'm the only one who can _bite_ you"

Sonic was then caught off guard as she tackled him to the ground behind a large hedge. The only thing you could hear were kissing sounds and the faint rhythm of the music from inside the castle.


End file.
